(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container having an inner and outer layer together with an upper and lower diaphragm to provide a container with constant amount, isolation, anti-reverse flow delivery.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tubular container such as container for toothpaste, cream, chemical agent, emulsifier, etc as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a cap A1 and a tubular container A2. With respect to material for the tubular container A2, there are either rubber material or thin aluminum metallic material. For the tubular container made from rubber material, a squeezing action to the container causes the contents in the container to be delivered. When the squeezing action is released, the rubber container will restore to its original shape.
The drawbacks of the conventional tubular containers are as follows:                (1) When the tubular container restores to its original shape, air will be sucked in and will oxidize the contents within the container. Such oxidation will affect the stability and quality of the contents.        (2) Due to the fact that the delivery of the contents is by a squeezing action and controlling by squeezing is rather difficult and therefore the contents that delivered are normally either too little or too much.        (3) When the contents in the tubular container are ended soon, there will be remaining within the container and it may not be easily delivered. Therefore, it is a waste of contents in the container.        
As for aluminum material tubular container, the drawbacks are that:                (1) Due to the fact that the container does not restore to its original shape, the shape of the container, from the initial stage of use until the end stage, changes anytime. Therefore, the shape is rough and unpleasant.        (2) If the squeezing force is too excessive and the shape of the tubular container changes, the contents within the container will flow out continuously, and it is a waste of material/contents.        (3) There are residues in the tubular container when the contents are going to be used up soon.        
In view of the above drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a double-layered fluid container, which mitigates the above drawbacks.